1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns brushing devices.
To be more precise, the present invention concerns a brushing device designed for brushing threaded bores, especially the threaded bores surrounding access openings for enclosures and intended for fixing the traps closing off these openings, particularly but not exclusively for nuclear power station steam generators and pressurizers.
The present invention finds applications in brushing threaded bores associated with manholes, viewing holes and hand access holes, these various openings differing from each other only in terms of their size.
2. Description of the prior art
The various brushing devices proposed until now are not entirely satisfactory.
A first object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device that functions entirely automatically, that is to say one that does not require any manual intervention after the brushing device is fitted into place.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a lightweight brushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device adapted to be fitted into place quickly and precisely.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device that can be used to brush various threaded bores of various pitches without any particular difficulty.